What if Darth Maul Killed Anakin?
by Sydoe
Summary: A cross between What If? and Star Wars, this story focuses on what happened if Darth Maul killed Anakin and the reaction of Qui-Gon Jinn.


**What If Anakin was killed by Darth Maul?**

Ok, sure. I get the story. The old dude brings his student and some rich people to a planet far away. He bets on some brat for a race and wins it. After that, they get some weird machine and get ready to leave the sand ball with the brat (sadly.)

But they get attacked by this red guy and the old dude dukes it out. They escape and do whatever. But wait. What if maybe, this brat tried to help the old dude? Wait, take that question back. Rewrite it as…

What If Anakin was killed by Darth Maul?

-

So they're walking out there and the student, wait… Obi-Wan is watching it go along and then… the red guy, Darth Maul arrived and this is where it all begins.

"Master look out!" Obi-Wan Kenobi shouted. He watched as the speeder biker leapt of the bike and activated his lightsaber. Qui-Gon Jinn saw him and shouted to the boy, "Anakin! Run!"

Qui-Gon pulled out his own lightsaber and activated it. He ran to the biker, whose face was covered in devilish red and black patterns. The attacker stroke at Qui-Gon but he parried.

Qui-Gon battled the attacker and Anakin stood there, jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Qui-Gon had the swordsmanship and skill of a powerful swordsmaster. Anakin remembered that this was what he would be taught and was excited and anticipating for his training to begin.

Qui-Gon seemed to be winning; he drew the attacker backwards again and again. It seemed as if Qui-Gon was the better swordsman and the attacker needed more training. And then, the two swordsmen came to the side of the starship they owned, close enough to Anakin.

Upon seeing the risk of Anakin being hit by the attacker, Qui-Gon warned, "Anakin! Move now and get inside!" But Anakin refused to listen. He was mesmerized by the swordplay.

And then, the attacker realized who his opponent was speaking to: the boy behind him. The attacker pressed a button near the bottom of his long lightsaber hilt and another blade came out from the other end and went through the body of Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin! NO!" Qui-Gon screamed. At this instant, rage filled the mind and soul of Qui-Gon. The thought of the prophesized one being killed left him with the thought of no hope left in the universe. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Qui-Gon began to slash violently at the attacker. The attacker had never seen an unbelievable amount of anger and rage within his opponent. The attacker tried to parry as best as he could, but his opponent was too strong.

And then, Qui-Gon swung his lightsaber at his opponent's. The lightsaber was split in half leaving the attacker defenseless. He looked at Qui-Gon in shock and surprise. Qui-Gon's arms were raised up and his lightsaber looked like as if it were going to cut through him like wheat. Qui-Gon stared into his attacker's face and eyes and saw fear.

And then, Qui-Gon stroke at the attacker, splitting his own body in half. The attacker's body fell in opposite direction. He had fallen. Qui-Gon rushed to Anakin's body and carried his head higher. Anakin's eyes were drenched in tears.

Qui-Gon began to cry as well and pressed his head against his chest. He cried out a long cry and carried Anakin's corpse into the starship. Tears filled his eyes constantly every second. He had never experienced so much pain before.

Obi-Wan came to Qui-Gon and gasped at Anakin's corpse. "Master, I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said. He bowed his head and felt guilty for not assisting his master to defend Anakin.

Qui-Gon stopped crying and looked up. "Don't be. I was wrong about him. He is _not_ the prophesized one."

"But master…"

"Shut up!" Qui-Gon barked at his apprentice. "I was _wrong_!" He began to sob very hard. His feelings got the best of him here. "Why didn't you _save him_!"

Obi-Wan turned back and headed towards the captain's station. Qui-Gon turned to the opposite direction and brought Anakin to the ship quarters.

Alright, so now we're getting somewhere. So the bad guys found out and they got pissed like hell; especially the weird alien who looks like a _real_ frog. So he made a meeting with this supreme overlord bad guy who's actually controlling the whole galaxy. So anyway, this is what happened next…

-

The Nemoidian Viceroy Nute Gunray sat there in the conference room, awaiting his hologram conference with his superior, Darth Sidious. His shadowy figure appeared at the opposite of the conference table.

The face of Sidious looked angry and so did the face of Gunray. "Your apprentice failed to stop the Jedi and capture the queen."

"So I heard," Sidious' raspy voice told. "No matter, I have another apprentice. I have been teaching him…"

"No!" Gunray shouted. "No more! Enough with this nonsense! You promised the capture of Amidala and look now: she is on her way to address the Galactic Senate! I refuse to accept the aid of another one of your apprentices! I will no longer…" Gunray began to choke.

Darth Sidious watched Gunray die through his power. He very much wanted the annoying defiant viceroy dead. Sidious used the Force to squeeze the life out of Gunray. Gunray fell to the floor, still choking. There were no guards in the room. Gunray was helpless.

And then, Gunray said his last audible words to Sidious as his last breath left him, "You… will… fail."

Darth Sidious was unaware that Nute Gunray would be sooner or later correct.

-

The Jedi Council of Coruscant sat in their seats gathered together in the Council room. They were anticipating Qui-Gon Jinn's report. But they never expected what he was about to say next.

"Jedi Masters of Coruscant," Qui-Gon began. "It is my duty to address you today in this time of crisis and grief. Recently, I have met this… boy. He was very gifted. I counted that he had a very great midichlorian count." His gaze shifted to Master Yoda. "Even greater than your midichlorian count, Master Yoda."

"Hmmm," Master Yoda stroke his chin. "Very strange this is. Found you must have the chosen one."

"That's not all," Qui-Gon continued. "As we left the planet Tatooine to repair our hyperdrive, the boy was killed. But the stranger thing was he was killed by an attacker who carried a lightsaber. He had great swordsmanship and I was amazed at this. He did not look like a Jedi, not at all."

"What happened?" the bald yet wise Master Windu asked.

"As he killed the boy, I grew angry. I killed him, master. Worst of all, I think I may be falling to the dark side."

"Hmmm," Master Yoda repeated. "Again, strange these turn of events have become. Sense I do that there is someone within the Republic. Secretly controls the Republic, he does. Yet, clouded his mind is. Difficult to see who this politician is."

"Masters," Qui-Gon then said. He sighed and finally said, "Therefore, I ask for resignation as a Jedi Master in order to hunt down this corrupt politician. I feel responsible for this young boy's death and believe that because of this, I have disgraced the entire Jedi Order."

Murmurs spread through the Chamber. They could not believe what he had just said. "Excuse me, Master Qui-Gon," Master Ki-Adi Mundi said. "I believe that you cannot just leave the Jedi Council just like that. You have devoted your life to this order and you must fulfill your promise to do so."

"I'm sorry this may have been a surprise for you all, masters," Qui-Gon continued. "I am planning to meditate for a year or two perhaps, in a small unpopulated region in the galaxy. During this meditation, I expect to find this politician and when known, I will hunt him down."

"Qui-Gon," Master Windu told. "You're beginning to sound ruthless and… cold-blooded."

"It appears that fate has made it so," Qui-Gon finally said as he turned and left the room.

Obi-Wan waited outside the chamber, wondering about what Qui-Gon was saying to the council right now. And then, the doors slid open and Qui-Gon stepped out. Obi-Wan stood from his seat and joined Qui-Gon.

"Well…" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, what?" Qui-Gon asked with a tone that sounded like he was asked that question a million times before and grew tired of asking back.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked in his young adventurous voice.

Qui-Gon stopped. He turned to face his apprentice who was left a few steps back. "Padawan, it seems that fate has… changed all of our lives now." He paused for a moment and gave a serious face, "I am resigning from the Jedi Order and you and I will never meet again."

A face of surprise went across Obi-Wan's face. He had never expected this. What caused him to do so? And that's when Obi-Wan truly realized his own fault in not trying to help Qui-Gon save Anakin.

"Master, I am very sorry I didn't help you. I should've brought Anakin-"

"Don't ever say his name!" Qui-Gon barked. "I _will_ find out who's behind this and I _will kill him_!"

Qui-Gon turned away and marched away. Obi-Wan felt like this was the last time he was ever going to see his old master again.

-

End of Chapter 1


End file.
